Uma carta de amor?
by Patricia Granger
Summary: Tudo começa com uma simples troca de cartas,ela não sabia com quem se correspondia,mas será que ele sabia?
1. O comunicado

Uma carta de amor?  
  
O comunicado  
  
As mesas das casas estavam em uma agitação geral.Todos pareciam se divertir,menos uma garota de cabelos ruivos cacheados,sentada na mesa da Grifinória.  
  
Virginia Weasley estava em seu sexto ano em Hogwarts,tinha se tornado uma garota bonita,mas, não chamava muita atenção,não era popular.Só tinha uma amiga com quem podia compartilhar seus segredos,seus momentos tristes e alegres : Jane Willow.Jane era uma garota de cabelos castanhos claros,olhos azuis e também estava no sexto ano.Elas eram amigas desde o primeiro ano,quando se conheceram.  
  
As duas estavam sentadas uma do lado da outra,esperando o diretor acabar de comer para dar o comunicado que como ele dizia,era muito importante.  
  
Dumbledore acabou de comer e se levantou da cadeira,ajeitou a barba e começou a falar no seu tom rotineiro:  
  
- Alunos e alunas,queria lhes informar sobre um novo "projeto" que tenho em mente - todo o salão ficou em silêncio - esse ano,vocês irão trocar cartas com o desconhecido.  
  
- Hã?! - os alunos disseram em uníssono.  
  
- Deixem-me explicar melhor.Vocês irão trocar cartas com um outro aluno ou aluna,só que vocês não saberão a identidade desse aluno ou aluna,e vice-e- versa.Alguma pergunta?  
  
- Quanto tempo vai durar? - um lufa-lufa perguntou.  
  
- O ano todo.  
  
- Como é que vamos entegar as cartas se não sabemos quem é o destinatário? - dessa vez foi um corvinal.  
  
- Primeiramente,vocês escreverão uma carta de "apresentação",onde vocês se descreveram,mas não podem dar muitas dicas,tentem manter o mistério.Depois,entreguem a carta à sua coruja ou se você não tiver à uma do colégio.Foi feito um feitiço nas corujas,e tudo ocorrerá perfeitamente.Será uma grande oportunidade para vocês se relacionarem com alunos de outras casas,outras séries,etc.Mais alguma pergunta? - ele viu que ninguém mais queria perguntar e então voltou a se sentar e a conversar com os professores.  
  
Na mesa da Grifinória,Gina e Jane estavam comentando sobre o que tinham acabado de ouvir.  
  
- E então Gina,o que você acha?  
  
- Parece legal,e você?  
  
- Acho que vai ser irado!Já pensou se o meu correspondente for um gato?Vai ser maravilhoso.  
  
- Se eu tiver essa sorte,aí vai ser.Mas já pensou se ele for chato?Ou se for ela?  
  
- É mesmo,não tinha pensado nisso ainda.Pare de ser pessimista,é melhor esperar pelo melhor,não acha?  
  
- Concordo.Agora vamos para a aula,senão vamos pegar uma detenção já no começo do ano. - as duas se levantaram e foram para a aula de Herbologia.  
  
Continua... 


	2. Olá estranho!

Uma carta de amor?  
  
Capítulo dois: Olá,estranho!  
  
1 de setembro de 2002,10 horas da noite.  
  
Gina estava sentada em sua cama,conversando com Jane:  
  
- E então Jane,já tem uma ideía de como fazer o trabalho de Herbologia?A professora Sprout disse que é para semana que vem,e temos que fazer ele logo.  
  
- Já sei.Você faz eu copio.  
  
- Assim não vale.Desse jeito você não aprende nada...-ela ia acabar de falar mas foi interrompida.  
  
- Tá bom,já vi que vai acabar em discussão.Que tal mudarmos de assunto?  
  
- Que assunto,por exemplo?  
  
- As cartas.Você já escreveu sua carta?  
  
- Não.Acabamos de saber das cartas,fomos para as aulas e agora que chegamos no dormitório,por acaso você acha que tive tempo?  
  
- Não sei,por isso estou te perguntando.Mas,falando de mim,eu já escrevi e já entreguei a carta para minha coruja.  
  
- Como você teve tempo? - Gina estava surpresa.  
  
- Não prestei atenção nas aulas,como de costume.  
  
- Você não tem jeito,não é? - ela começou a rir,e logo após Jane também começou a rir.  
  
- É parece que não. - disse entre risos - Eu vou tomar banho agora.Enquanto isso você pode ir escrevendo sua carta.  
  
- Acho uma boa ideía,afinal de contas a carta tem de ser entregue amanhã de manhã.  
  
Jane pegou suas roupas e foi tomar banho.Gina pegou um rolo de pergaminho,a tinta e a pena,e foi para uma escrivaninha que tinha no dormitório,para começar a escrever.  
  
"Como é que eu começo?"  
  
Gina pegou a pena e mergulhou o bico na tinta,desenrolou o pergaminho e começou a escrever:  
  
"Caro(a) estranho(a);  
  
Sou uma menina,tenho cabelos compridos,ruivos e cacheados."  
  
- Não pode ficar assim,estou dando muitas dicas,tenho que ser misteriosa,não posso entregar o jogo de cara.Tenho que ir com calma. - Gina disse para si mesma.  
  
O resto da noite ela passou tentando escrever sua carta,procurava as palavras certas,as informações adequadas,tentava ser misteriosa,dava dicas,mas no limite certo.No final da noite,por volta das uma da madrugada,cerca de vinte rolos de pergaminho estavam no chão,seu pote de tinta estava pela metade,e seus olhos teimavam em fechar-se.Ela releu a carta que tinha acabado de escrever,e a entregou para sua coruja,Jill,que tinha ganhado de seus pais na festa de quinze anos.  
  
Foi para o dormitório,deitou em sua cama,e caiu em sono profundo.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
2 de setembro,7 horas da manhã.  
  
Um garoto de cabelos loiros platinados,com ar de esnobe,estava deitado em sua cama no dormitório masculino do sétimo ano.Foi acordado por uma coruja que largou uma carta em cima dele.  
  
- Droga,por que você foi me acordar?O que é isso aqui? - ele olhou para a carta - vejamos o que temos aqui - ele pegou a carta e começou a ler:  
  
" Hogwarts,1 de setembro de 2002.  
  
Prezado(a) estranho(a);  
  
Nessa carta terei que começar um diálogo com você.Sei que receberei sua carta antes mesmo de você ter lido a minha,e portanto esse começo de relacionamento ficará um pouco complicado,creio eu.Mas,depois de algumas cartas,o problema estará resolvido.  
  
Achei uma ideía muito boa,essa que Dumbledore teve,será uma ótima oportunidade conhecer pessoas de outros anos e de outras casas.E você,gostou da ideía dele?  
  
Sem mais demoras,irei me apresentar.Sou uma garota,e estou em um dos últimos anos de Hogwarts,não irei te falar em qual,pois tenho que manter o mistério,não é?Sou uma pessoa simpática, amiga,e companheira.Gosto de assistir aos jogos de quadribol,e tenho uma vontade imensa de jogar,mas o time já está completo,e eu não jogo tão bem assim,ao ponto de tomar o lugar de outro jogador.Minha matéria preferida é Feitiços,e eu odeio poções.Gosto de conversar com a minha melhor amiga,que é do mesmo ano e da mesma casa em que me encontro.  
  
Venho de uma família bruxa,se por acaso isso lhe interessar.  
  
Isso é tudo por hoje;  
  
Anônima."  
  
- Ótimo,pelo menos é uma garota,é de família bruxa,gosta de quadribol,deve estar no quinto,sexto ou sétimo ano.Mas,com certeza,da sonserina é que ela não é,isso que me preocupa,mas,se ela for bonita,isso não vai ser problema. - ele vestiu seu uniforme e foi para o Salão Principal tomar café da manhã.  
  
Continua...  
  
Nota da autora: E então o que acharam do capítulo?Please,mandem reviews!!  
  
Agradecimentos: Queria agradecer às pessoas que me mandaram reviews:  
  
Lenna Pedragon,  
  
Sopa,  
  
Love-Draco,  
  
Bel 4.  
  
Muito obrigada!!!  
  
Abraços;  
  
Patricia. 


	3. Olá,estranha!

Uma carta de amor?  
  
Olá,estranha!  
  
2 de setembro  
  
A professora de Adivinhação,Sibila Trelawney estava explicando para os seus alunos da Grifinória e da Corvinal do sexto ano,os tipos de adivinhação:  
  
- Existem vários tipos de adivinhação.Hoje,irei explicá-los para vocês.- falou em seu tom etéreo- Tem a Belomancia,que é a interpretação do vôo das flechas,a Qiromancia,interpretação das linhas da mão,a Datilomancia,a oscilação de um anel suspenso,Dafnomancia,o estalar de folhas de louro incendiadas,Geloscopia,é a interpretação das risadas,Lampadomancia,o brilho das lamparinas, Libanomancia,a fumaça do incenso,Litomancia,pedras preciosas,Margaritomancia,as pérolas, Metoposcopia,manchas na testa,Frenologia,o formato do crânio,etc.  
  
Ela foi andando pela a sala,para conferir se os alunos estavam anotando.Quando o barulho dos bicos das penas arranhando os pergaminhos cesou,a professora foi para a frente da sala,e ditou a tarefa:  
  
- Muito bem,anotem a tarefa: pesquisar sobre um tipo de adivinhação e praticá-la.Podem sair.  
  
Os alunos saíram da sala,inclusive Gina que se apressou para ir ao encontro de Jane.  
  
- Gostou da aula de Adivinhação?- Gina perguntou à Jane.  
  
- Amei.Interessante como sempre.- Jane respondeu em um tom sarcástico.  
  
- Mudando de assunto,já recebeu uma carta do seu amigo-secreto?  
  
- Já.É um menino,acho que está no sexto ano,também.Gosta das Esquisitonas,e a matéria favorita dele é Astronomia,disse que gosta de ver as estrelas,os planetas,os cometas,enfim,parece ser legal.E você?Já recebeu uma carta?  
  
- Ainda não.Acho que hoje recebo,talvez agora,no almoço. - disse se sentando na mesa da Grifinória.  
  
- Quem sabe. - sentou-se também.  
  
- Chega de papo.Estou morrendo de fome!  
  
Draco Malfoy estava passando por perto,e ouvindo a frase que Gina acabara de pronunciar,não pode perder a oportunidade de irritá-la:  
  
- Deve estar morrendo de fome mesmo,Weasley.Afinal de contas,em casa não te alimentam.  
  
Gina virou para ver quem estava falando e se deparou com Malfoy,com um sorriso cínico no rosto.  
  
- Malfoy,não me enche.Vai cuidar da sua vida!- disse irritada.  
  
- E quem é você para me obrigar?  
  
- Vírginia Weasley,já ouviu falar?- se levantou da cadeira.  
  
- Gina,fica quieta.Não procure encrenca.- Jane tentou parar a briga que ia começar.  
  
- Eu não vou ficar quieta!Estou cançada desse idiota!- alguns olhares curiosos já observavam a explosão da caçula Weasley.  
  
- Do que me chamou? - Draco perguntou em um tom indiferente.  
  
- Agora você está surdo é?Te chamei de idiota,ouviu bem?  
  
Draco não pode responder,pois nesse momento a professora McGonagall estava na frente deles.  
  
- O que isso significa?  
  
- Foi ele que começou,ele me provocou primeiro. - Gina tentou se defender.  
  
- Malfoy,é verdade que você provocou a senhorita Weasley?  
  
- Só disse algumas verdades.-respondeu encolhendo os ombros.  
  
- Detenção!Amanhã,às dezoito horas,na minha sala.Entenderam?- olhou para os dois,brava.Viu confirmarem com a cabeça e saiu de vista.  
  
Draco foi para a mesa da Sonserina e Gina se sentou.  
  
- Gina,eu te avisei. - Jane disse pegando um pouco de purê de batatas.  
  
- Eu sei,eu sei.Mas eu não agüento mais.Será que ele não poderia sumir do planeta?  
  
Gina começou a almoçar.No meio do almoço,uma coruja pousou em sua frente e largou uma carta.  
  
- Deve ser a carta do seu amigo ou amiga secreto. - Jane disse acabando de comer.  
  
Gina concordou com a cabeça e guardou a carta no bolso,decidida que iria abrir mais tarde,no dormitório.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Quando as aulas do período vespertino acabaram,Gina e Jane foram à Biblioteca fazer as tarefas para o dia seguinte.Sentaram-se à uma mesa no canto da Biblioteca,pegaram os pergaminhos,a pena,a tinta,e alguns livros sobre Adivinhação.  
  
- Que tipo de adivinhação você vai pesquisar? - Jane perguntou enquanto folheava um livro.  
  
- Quiromancia.E você? - Gina procurava um livro sobre o assunto.  
  
- Quiromancia também. - Jane fez o mesmo que sua amiga.  
  
- Achei!Olha esse livro aqui! - mostrou o livro à Jane.  
  
- Primeiro vamos copiar esse trecho aqui,depois esse,depois aquele,e por fim esse desenho aqui, que mostra as linhas da mão e seus significados.Pode ser?  
  
- Pode.Vamos começar.  
  
As duas começaram a copiar os trechos que tinham determinado e o desenho.Acabaram cerca de uma hora e meia depois.  
  
- Vamos praticar agora? - Gina tinha acabado de copiar.  
  
- Vamos.Posso começar?  
  
- Pode. - estendeu a mão esquerda para Jane examinar.  
  
Jane pegou o desenho das linhas da mão e seus significados,e foi comparando com as linhas da mão de Gina:  
  
- Essa linha indica que você vai ter uma vida longa.Essa que você vai ter um problema de saúde, mas que vai conseguir se recuperar.Aqui mostra que vai ter um grande amor,apesar de ele te fazer sofrer.Vai ter um bom emprego e uma situação financeira estável.Só isso.  
  
- Agora é a minha vez. - Gina pegou o desenho,e Jane estendeu a mão esquerda para ela.- Você vai ter também uma vida longa.Não vai ter nenhum problema de saúde grave.Vai encontrar vários homens antes de encontrar seu princípe encantado.Continuará na mesma situação financeira em que se encontra atualmente.Acabou.  
  
- Temos que ir para o dormitório.Já é vinte e meia.  
  
Guardaram os materiais,e foram para o dormitório feminino da Grifinória.No dormitório,Gina pegou a carta do bolso onde guardara e a leu:  
  
" 1 de setembro de 2002  
  
Estranho(a);  
  
Para começo de conversa,eu não estou com a mínima vontade de trocar cartas, achei uma perda de tempo total.Como não tive escolha,aqui estou eu,escrevendo uma carta.  
  
Sou um menino,estou quase terminando a escola.Sou inteligente e lindo (as garotas concordam),gosto das matérias de Hogwarts que desenvolvam meu potencial (não irei te falar qual). Gosto de jogar quadribol,inclusive,jogo no time da minha casa.  
  
Venho de uma família tradicional bruxa.  
  
Esperando não tão ansciosamente sua resposta;  
  
Anônimo."  
  
Acabou de ler a carta e a guardou um uma gaveta do armário próximo à sua cama.Colocou o pijama e deitou-se na cama,pensando nas possibilidades de quem poderia ser seu correspondente misterioso.Poderia estar no sexto ou sétimo ano,talvez estaria na corvinal e pelo jeito era popular. Quem será que era ele?Adormeceu pensando no assunto.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
N/A: Primeiramente queria agradecer às pessoas que me mandaram reviews: Len,May Malfoy,Sopa e Barbara Black; e me desculpar pela demora.E então,gostaram desse capítulo?Espero que sim. Críticas,sugestões ou comentários,estou esperando sua review.(ou e-email)  
  
Abraços;  
  
Patricia. 


	4. Detenção!

Uma carta de amor?  
  
Detenção!  
  
4 de setembro,sete horas da manhã.  
  
- Acorda! - levou uma travesseirada na cara. - Acorda! - Jane continuava a gritar - Gina!Eu sei muito bem que você só está fingindo dormir! - um minuto de silêncio - Já que você não acorda...acho que um copo d'água vai resolver o proble...  
  
Gina acordou e se levantou da cama em um salto:  
  
- Não precisa.  
  
- Até que enfim,enh?Por que demorou tanto para acordar?Estava tendo bons sonhos?  
  
- Na verdade,estava tendo um pesadelo.  
  
- Que pesadelo?  
  
- Uma doida que tinha acabado de fugir do manicômio tentava me acordar. - disse.  
  
- Sério?Ah,essa é boa. - Jane fingia estar impressionada - Sabia que é tão engraçada,que esqueci de rir? - agora fingia estar magoada.  
  
Gina sentou-se ao lado da amiga,abaixou a cabeça e disse triste:  
  
- Jane,me perdoa?Foi sem querer.Eu não pensei que reagiria assim.Você sabe que eu não quis dizer isso,não sabe? - Jane ainda continuava fingindo - Jane,não fica assim. - Jane escondeu o rosto nas mãos,abafando as risadas,que Gina confindia com lágrimas - Não chore. - agora Gina estava aflita.  
  
As risadas de Jane estavam cada vez mais altas,o que fez com que Gina percebesse.  
  
- Ei!Você não está chorando!Está rindo! - descobriu o rosto de sua amiga. - Não acredito,fui enganada!  
  
- Desculpe.Não pude perder essa oportunidade.Não dá para acreditar que você caiu nessa!  
  
- Estamos quites,de acordo?  
  
- Quites.Entendi.  
  
Jane olhou no relógio e viu que já eram oito e meia:  
  
- Ótimo.Meu esforço de te acordar foi em vão.  
  
- Por quê?  
  
- Eu queria chegar no Salão Principal às oito horas,mas já são oito e meia.  
  
- Por quê você queria chegar lá às oito?  
  
- Eu ia tomar o café da manhã mais cedo,para dar tempo de ir no corujal,mandar uma carta para o meu amigo-secreto.  
  
- Já?Eu ainda nem escrevi a carta!  
  
- Bem,não dá mais tempo de mandar a coruja.No almoço eu mando.  
  
- Certo.Mas agora,vamos tomar café da manhã.Não quero ir para as aulas de barriga vazia.  
  
As duas saíram do dormitório e foram para o Salão Principal.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
As aulas de Gina tinham acabado.Eram dezoito horas e ela se lembrou que tinha de cumprir uma detenção.Aonde estava com a cabeça quando arranjou encrenca com Malfoy?Devia estar em outra galáxia para arranjar briga.Ainda mais com Malfoy.Malfoy?!Agora tinha lembrado da pior parte da detenção: iria cumprí-la com aquele garoto nojento,asqueroso,irritante,esnobe,metido,insensível,chato, egocêntrico,filhinho de papai,mimado,insuportável e preconceituoso.  
  
- Oh Merlim!O que fiz para merecer isso? - ficou dizendo baixinho enquanto caminhava até a sala da McGonagall.  
  
Bateu na porta.  
  
- Entre.  
  
Gina abriu a porta e sentou em uma cadeira afastada da qual Malfoy se encontrava.  
  
- Agora que os dois estão aqui irei dizer qual será a detenção que irão cumprir hoje. - a professora começou a falar - Minha sala de aula deverá ser limpa sem magia.Depois de limpá-la,quero que arrumem qualquer coisa fora do lugar.Repito: sem magia.Entendido?  
  
Os dois confirmaram com a cabeça e a professora fez um feitiço em suas varinhas para estas não funcionarem.Depois,largou-os na sala sozinhos.  
  
- Essa detenção vai ser fácil para você,não?Já deve estar acostumada,Weasley. - Malfoy provocou-a.  
  
- Escute.- Gina virou-se para encará-lo - Eu não estou nem um pouco feliz de estar aqui.E aposto que você também não está.Se pararmos de provocar um ao outro,e começarmos a trabalhar,aposto que acabaremos o trabalho mais rápido,caso não tenha notado.E assim,nos livraremos da presença do outro, o que será ótimo!  
  
Draco ficou quieto por um minuto,parecendo considerar a proposta,por fim disse:  
  
- É uma proposta muito tentadora,mas terei que recusar.  
  
- Se não quer colaborar,o problema é seu! - virou-se de costas para Malfoy e começou o serviço.  
  
Por alguns minutos,ele ficou sem trabalhar,só depois percebeu que,de dois seria mais rápido,e assim ele se veria livre da Weasley,então começou a trabalhar também.  
  
Durante a detenção,que durou umas três horas,eles não trocaram uma palavra se quer.Tentavam ocupar as mentes com alguma coisa.Gina ficou pensando sobre os deveres de casa,sobre a identidade do seu amigo-secreto,pensou também em qual poderia ser sua futura carreira,quem sabe medi-bruxa. Draco ocupou sua mente pensando em suas ex-namoradas,e em quem poderia ser a próxima.Recordou-se de todas as garotas bonitas que conhecia,e parecia que nenhuma valia a pena.Efim,seus pensamentos foram uma perda de tempo total.  
  
Acabando a detenção,a sala de aula de Transfiguração estava brilhando.Ambos sairam da sala e foram para seus dormitórios,afinal,estavam mortos de cansaço.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
N/A: Oi!E então,o que acharam deste capítulo?Espero que tenham gostado.  
  
Abraços;  
  
Patricia. 


	5. Malfoy precisa de uma namorada!

Uma carta de amor?  
  
Malfoy precisa de uma namorada  
  
5 de setembro  
  
Draco Malfoy estava sem namorada,por enquanto.Mas quem seria a próxima vítima?Isso ele não sabia,só que tinha de arranjar uma.Como estava em seu sétimo e último ano,em Hogwarts,seu pai queria que ele tivesse um relacionamento sério,não uma simples ficada.Lembrava-se muito bem das palavras de seu pai,escritas em uma carta recebida logo após sua chegada na escola:  
  
" ...Draco,você sabe que a família Malfoy,há anos tem poder e respeito em todo o mundo mágico. Esse é o seu último ano em Hogwarts e depois disso,me ajudará nos negócios da família.Temos que passar a imagem de um garoto respeitável,portanto,não queremos que após sua saída de Hogwarts,os jornais anuciem que você fica com uma garota por semana.  
  
O que estou querendo dizer,é que sua mãe e eu concordamos que você deve começar a ter relacionamentos sérios,e deverá começar a fazer isso a partir de agora.Antes das férias de Natal, queremos ter notícias de sua nova namorada..."  
  
Desde que recebeu a carta,não parava de pensar no assunto.Não é que para ele fosse difícil.As garotas não veriam problema algum em namorar com ele.Mas ele,sim.Quando ele ficava com uma garota,ela só precisava ser bonita.Só servia para satisfazer suas nescecidades,nem conversavam direito.Ele não aguentava,não suportava ficar com elas por mais de alguns dias.Se ele fosse arranjar uma garota para ser sua namorada,ela teria que ser perfeita.Bonita,inteligente,socíavel,entre outras coisas.Mas quem atendia seus padrões?Não conhecia ninguém.  
  
Então,no almoço,ele teve uma ideía: a garota das cartas.Ele poderia tentar conhecê-la,marcar um encontro,e se ela atendesse seus padrões,seria sua namorada.Plano perfeito.Isso que faria.  
  
Mas para isso,teria que ser romântico,teria que conquistá-la.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Gina andava pensando em sua vida amorosa,ou melhor,na falta de uma.Depois que perdeu a paixonite por Harry Potter,não tinha se interessado mais em nenhum garoto.Para uma garota de dezesseis anos aquilo era um caso sério,pensava.Sempre pensou que seu Princípe Encantado chegaria, montado em um cavalo,sempre pensou que esse princípe seria o menino que sobreviveu.Agora não pensava assim.Quem poderia ser o seu Princípe Encantado?Ou melhor,será que ele existia?  
  
Resolveu registrar seus pensamentos no papel.Mas,em que papel?Não tinha diário,desde o incidente em seu primeiro ano.Lembrou-se de seu correspondente.Poderia contar a ele como se sentia, não correria riscos de ser humilhada,pois ele não sabia sua identidade.  
  
Foi correndo para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória.No meio do caminho trombou em alguém.  
  
- Desculpe-me.  
  
- Não olha por anda?Além de pobre é cega?  
  
Ótimo.Será que Malfoy a estava perseguindo?  
  
- É surda e muda também?  
  
- Na verdade não sou nem cega,nem surda e nem muda,como pode ver.Agora,se me dá liçença, tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer do que ficar aqui. - disse se livrando de Malfoy.  
  
- Também tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer. - falou e sumiu de vista.  
  
Gina segiu seu caminho à Torre da Grifinória e pegou os materiais para escrever a carta.Jane estava lá estudando.  
  
- Veio fazer a tarefa? - Jane disse enquanto anotava algo no papel.  
  
- Não.Vou escrever uma carta ao meu correspondente.  
  
Pegou a pena e começou a escrever.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Draco Malfoy já estava começando a escrever uma carta para sua correspondente,quando viu que uma coruja depositou uma carta em sua mesa.Pegou-a e leu:  
  
"5 de setembro  
  
Oi!  
  
Hoje,eu estava andando pelos corredores e começei a pensar sobre um assunto,que sinceramente vêem me pertubando a muito tempo: a falta de uma vida amorosa.Não namoro com ninguém há séculos,e não é por falta de convite.Na verdade,não consigo aceitá-los.  
  
Não sou uma garota do tipo que fica.Mas para namorar um menino,ele tem que ser .... perfeito! Tem que ser bonito,inteligente,simpático,carinhoso,entre outras coisas.  
  
A seguir estão algumas perguntas:  
  
# Qual é a sua ideía de uma namorada?  
  
# Como ela tem que ser?  
  
# Você é do tipo de garoto que fica ou que namora?  
  
# Como anda a sua vida amorosa?  
  
Isso é tudo por hoje;  
  
Anônima."  
  
Acabou de ler a carta e a guardou.  
  
- Vai ser mais fácil do que eu pensei.Ela não tem namorado.  
  
Como estava morrendo de sono,resolveu escrever a carta no dia seguinte,então,poderia colocar a operação conquista em ação.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
N/A : Gostaram?Odiaram?Deu para ler?Por favor,comentem.  
  
Abraços;  
  
Patricia. 


	6. Operação cupido!

Uma carta de amor?  
  
Operação Cupido  
  
6 de Setembro  
  
Gina acordou tentando lembrar o que tinha sonhado.Lembrava-se de tinha um jardim,cheio de flores,árvores,passáros,uma cachoeira,borboletas.Ela estava sentada à beira do lago,olhando sua imagem refletida na água,então via que tinha mais alguém naquele jardim,o reflexo mostrava um rapaz com a face escondida atrás dela.Mas quando ela virava para certificar de que ele estava mesmo lá,o rapaz desaparecia.Então ela havia acordado.O que aquele sonho queria dizer?Quem seria o rapaz com o rosto escondido?Seria aquele seu correspondente?Não sabia.  
  
Olhou para a cama ao lado e viu que Jane já havia acordado,pois a cama se encontrava vazia. Ótimo,mais uma vez fora vítima de sua própria preguiça.Maravilhoso!  
  
Levantou-se apressadamente,tomou um banho correndo,e vestiu suas vestes escolares.Estava saindo do dormitório quando viu uma carta em sua cama.  
  
"Deve ter chegado enquanto eu estava no banho",pensou.  
  
Abriu a carta e leu,já estava atrasada mesmo.  
  
"6 de setembro  
  
Olá;  
  
Recebi sua carta ontem e queria lhe dizer que às vezes também me sinto assim.Abaixo estão as respostas para as suas perguntas:  
  
#Qual é a sua ideía de uma namorada?  
  
É a pessoa que te apoia nas horas difíceis e compartilha com você os momentos alegres e importantes da vida.É acima de tudo sua amiga.  
  
#Como ela tem que ser?  
  
Bonita,inteligente,carinhosa,independente,bem- humorada,compreensiva,sensível,romântica,fiel, honesta e sincera.  
  
#Você é do tipo que fica ou que namora?  
  
Sinceramente,eu era do tipo que fica há pouco tempo atrás,mas agora percebi que eu estava me sentindo incompleto,que tinha que conhecer uma garota não para ser mais uma da minha lista e sim para ser minha namorada,para ser alguém com quem eu me importasse.Alguém com quem eu me entendesse.  
  
#Como anda sua vida amorosa?  
  
Como falei na resposta anterior,estou a procura de uma pessoa para poder compartilhar as melhores coisas da vida com ela.Por enquanto não a encontrei.  
  
Espero que a tenha ajudado,e tenho que admitir que foi ótimo poder desabafar com alguém e lhe agradeço por ter me dado essa oportunidade.  
  
Obrigado;  
  
Anônimo"  
  
"Nossa!",foi tudo que ela conseguiu pensar depois de ler a carta.Com certeza esse garoto era um entre mil.Pelo menos,era o que aparentava.E que sorte!Ele estava solteiro e a procura de uma namorada igual a ela.Merlim estava ao seu favor.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
No almoço,Draco recebeu uma carta de sua correspondente.Leu-a.  
  
"6 de setembro  
  
Oi;  
  
Obrigada por ter respondido às minhas perguntas com tanta sinceridade.Pode- se dizer que este é o começo de uma bela amizade.  
  
Percebeu que você encaixa nos padrões que eu defini e vice-e- versa?Legal,não?  
  
Como te escrevi anteriormente,também estou a procura de alguém especial.Quem sabe não poderiamos ajudar um ao outro nessa procura?  
  
Que tal falarmos sobre as nossas preferências?Lá vai...  
  
Cor preferida: vermelho  
  
Flor preferida: margarida  
  
Grupo musical preferido: As Esquisitonas  
  
Comida preferida: os bolinhos caseiros de minha mãe  
  
Tipo de música preferida: músicas românticas  
  
Livro preferido: Romeu e Julieta,o que posso dizer,adoro histórias de amores impossíveis  
  
Autor preferido: William Shakeaspeare (ele quem escreveu Romeu e Julieta,e sinceramente não sei de onde vem tanta inspiração)  
  
Animal preferido: Amasso,queria ter um mais infelizmente não tenho  
  
Matéria preferida: Feitiços  
  
Qualidade preferida: sinceridade  
  
Essas são as minhas preferências,espero as suas na sua próxima carta.  
  
Abraços;  
  
Anônima."  
  
"Essa garota era especial,não se parecia em nada com as garotas com quem ela já havia saído.", pensou enquanto guardava a carta em seu bolso.Responderia amanhã.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
7 de setembro  
  
As aulas tinham acabado e Gina estava conversando com Jane,no Salão Comunal da Grifinória.  
  
- O que você tem para me contar sobre seu amigo secreto?  
  
- Curiosa,Gina?  
  
- Estou,agora conta vai,por favor!?  
  
- Tá bom,tá bom.Como eu tinha te contado,ele está no sexto ano,gosta de Astronomia,gosta das Esquisitonas.Agora as novidades: a cor preferida dele é azul,e ele tem um hipogrifo na casa dele, não é demais?  
  
- Diferente,mas não deixa de ser legal.  
  
- Quando li que ele tinha um hipogrifo na casa dele,deduzi que o pai ou a mãe dele devem trabalhar com animais mágicos,pois para se ter um hipogrifo dentro de casa,tem que ter uma licença. Quanto à cor azul,eu acho que ele é da Corvinal.  
  
- Jane,você se superou!  
  
- É,e quanto ao seu correspondente,o que você me diz dele?  
  
- Também está ou no sexto ou no setímo ano.Joga no time de quadribol,não sei de qual casa. Aparenta ser do tipo de garoto perfeito.Está solteiro e a procura de uma namorada.E estamos nos dando bem.  
  
Jane ficou um pouco em silêncio,absorvendo a informação,por fim disse:  
  
- Não acha que é bom demais para ser verdade?Acha que o Senhor Perfeição realmente é o que ele diz ser?  
  
- Sabia que de vez em quando temos que acreditar nas pessoas?E não foi você mesma que disse que temos de ser otimistas?  
  
- Bem,foi...mas é que...  
  
- Que?  
  
- Esquece,foi um momento de juízo,já passou.  
  
- Certo,vamos dormir,já são nove horas.  
  
As duas foram caminhando para o dormitório,conversando durante o caminho.  
  
- Gina?  
  
- O quê?  
  
- Tem uma carta na sua cama,deve ser do Senhor Perfeição.  
  
- Agora,por acaso,esse é o apelido dele,é?  
  
- Por que não?  
  
- Certo,vamos ver o que o Senhor Perfeição escreveu.  
  
" 7 de setembro  
  
Olá;  
  
Li sua carta e estou disposto a ajudá-la a encontrar seu Princípe Encantado.Gostei de suas preferências,dignas de uma dama,se assim posso dizer.  
  
Abaixo estão as preferências dignas de um cavalheiro:  
  
Cor preferida: verde  
  
Flor preferida: jasmins  
  
Grupo musical preferido: As Esquisitonas  
  
Comida preferida: culinária italiana  
  
Tipo de música preferida: rock  
  
Livro preferido: Romeu e Julieta,também adoro coisas inesperadas  
  
Autor preferido: William Shakeaspeare,com certeza foi uma mente brilhante  
  
Animal preferido: amasso,inclusive tenho um  
  
Matéria preferida: Poções  
  
Qualidade preferida: sinceridade,gosto de uma pessoa que não esconda o que ela é  
  
Já que estamos fazendo nosso questionário pessoal,aqui vão mais algumas perguntas juntamente com as minhas respostas,as suas, eu espero na próxima carta.  
  
Olhos: azuis  
  
Pele: clara  
  
Frase preferida: " Eu sou único"  
  
Abraços;  
  
Anônimo"  
  
- Gostei do Senhor Perfeição! - Jane disse.  
  
- Você estava lendo a carta?  
  
- Estava.  
  
- Você não tem jeito mesmo,não é?  
  
- Quantas vezes eu terei que lhe dizer que .... não!  
  
Gina não respondeu,somente riu e foi dormir.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
N/A: Em primeiro lugar eu queria me desculpar pela demora.Acontece que eu estava viajando e depois ainda tem a crise de falta de inspiração.  
Por favor,não deixem de me dizerem o que acharam desse capítulo.  
  
Abraços;  
  
Patricia Granger. 


	7. Quadribol

Uma carta de amor?  
  
Quadribol  
  
8 de setembro  
  
Draco Malfoy,estava em seu treino de quadribol,e como ele era o capitão,se encontrava dando ordens aos seus companheiros de time da Sonserina:  
  
- Esse ano nós vamos ganhar a Taça das Casas,inclusive a Taça de Quadribol.Não teremos pena do time adversário.Teremos treino todo dia de semana às dezoito horas.Não será permitido que faltem, mesmo se estiverem doentes terão que vir.  
  
Um dos batedores começou a falar:  
  
- Mas Malfoy,...  
  
- Não tem mas,nem meio mas!Então Flinch,se não quiser sair do time,é melhor comparecer a todos os treinos.Flinch e Bustrolde tem que melhorar muito,e saber reconhecer um balaço. Scott,Match e Golden tem que aprender como se segura a goles.E Zabini,vê se consegue defender,tá?  
  
- Entendido,Sargento!Quer que eu faça quantas flexões? - disse Zabini imitando um recruta.  
  
- Quantas for preciso para você aprender a ser um goleiro.Agora todos vocês se movam...  
  
O time da Grifinória estava entrando no campo de quadribol.Harry Potter estava na frente,era o capitão e apanhador,Rony Weasley estava à esquerda deste,era o goleiro,Dino Thomas e Simmas Finningan estavam à direita,eram os batedores e Amélia Sppinett (a irmã de Alícia Sppinet) e mais duas garotas,que deviam ser as artilheiras,estavam atrás do grupo.  
  
- O que você sonha que está fazendo,Potter? - Malfoy se pronunciou.  
  
- Treinaremos quadribol aqui,temos que treinar nossas duas novas artilheiras.  
  
- E quem são as duas crianças?  
  
Potter ia começar a responder,mas um monte de cabelos vermelhos se dirigiu à frente do grupo, sendo mais rápida que o restante e respondendo:  
  
- Criança é você!Vê se te enxerga Malfoy.  
  
- Outro Weasley no time,se multiplicam rápido,hein?  
  
- Seu idiota,egocêntrico,imbecil,estúpido,arrogante,nojento,...  
  
- Esqueceu de lindo,maravilhoso,poderoso,demais,gato,popular e rico.  
  
Gina ia começar a bater em Malfoy,mas Potter e seu irmão a seguraram,juntamente com Jane Willow,a outra artilheira.  
  
- Me soltem!Me soltem!Eu quero acabar com a raça desse desgraçado!  
  
- Nossa!Você consegue dar um soco?Nunca que conseguiria acabar com a minha raça. - Draco se gabava.  
  
Com aquele ultímo comentário Gina ficou com mais raiva ainda,se isso era possível,só que mesmo assim não conseguiu se soltar dos braços de Harry,Rony e Jane.  
  
- Gina,lembre-se que pegou detenção da última vez que brigou com o Malfoy,se acalme. - Jane susurrou para Gina.  
  
Ela se acalmou,pois não queria pegar mais uma detenção no começo do ano.Mas aquilo não ia ficar assim pra sempre,não ia mesmo.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
9 de setembro  
  
Draco voltou do treino de quadribol e encontrou mais uma carta de sua correspondente encima de sua cama:  
  
"9 de setembro  
  
Tudo bem?  
  
Adorei sua última carta,cavalheiro.Quase não acreditei quando li que você tinha um amasso,qual é o nome dele ou dela?Falando em nomes, quando eu estava lendo sua carta,minha melhor amiga a leu também,sem eu perceber.Sabe com é que ela te apelidou?Senhor Perfeição!No começo, achei rídiculo,mas no final eu gostei,e então esse vai ser o seu novo apelido,gostou?Agora só falta o meu apelido,qual vai ser?Você decide.  
  
Ontem aconteceu uma coisa muito agradável e uma coisa muito desagradável comigo.Como não posso te dar detalhes,direi que uma grande sonho meu se realizou,e um idiota apareceu tentando estragar tudo.Mas felizmente,não conseguiu.  
  
Amei quando li que você também gostava de Romeu e Julieta,e de William Shakeaspeare,é difícil encontrar um garoto,de qual o livro preferido não seja: Quadribol atráves dos séculos.Quanto às Esquisitonas,qual é a sua música favorita delas?A minha é aquela: It's time to love.Também gosto de jasmins,realmente são flores muito bonitas.  
  
Aqui vão as respostas às suas perguntas:  
  
Cor dos olhos: castanhos claros  
  
Pele: clara  
  
Frase preferida: "Eu sou um grão de areia na praia da vida,esperando a onda me levar."  
  
E para não quebrar a rotina,mais perguntas:  
  
Uma palavra que descreva sua vida no momento: novidade  
  
Seu número favorito: 2,tudo que é bom tem um par  
  
Tem irmãos (ãs): sim  
  
O que você mais gosta em você: meus cabelos  
  
O que você menos gosta em você: meu temperamento  
  
O que você nunca faria na sua vida: fingir ser igual a uma pessoa que não suporto  
  
Como sempre,esperarei ansciosa sua próxima carta.  
  
Abraços;  
  
Sem apelido por enquanto"  
  
- Que apelido eu posso dar pra ela?Vejamos,ela é romântica,sensível e jovem.Gosta de Romeu e Julieta...Julieta.Esse vai ser o apelido dela.Combina.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
10 de setembro  
  
Gina estava sentada em uma das poltronas do Salão Comunal da Grifinória,próxima à lareira,lendo o livro de Feitiços.Uma coruja pousou em seu ombro largando uma carta.  
  
"10 de setembro  
  
Bom dia;  
  
Sabia que gostei do meu apelido?Senhor Perfeição,na verdade tem tudo a ver comigo,eu sou perfeito!Estava pensando em qual seria seu apelido,tinha que ser um à altura,que tivesse a ver com você e com seu jeito de ser,então me surgiu a grande ideía.Como você ama o livro Romeu e Julieta,o seu apelido será.........................................................Julieta!E depois se tudo der certo,quem sabe eu possa ser o seu Romeu?Só que se isso acontecer,nada de finais sangrentos,combinado?  
  
O nome do meu amasso é Andrew,mas pode chamá-lo de Andy.A música que mais gosto das Esquisitonas é a mesma,apesar de eu preferir rock.  
  
E como sempre,as respostas do questionário:  
  
Uma palavra que descreva sua vida no momento: dinâmica  
  
Número favorito: 1,eu sou o número um e sou único,se lembra?  
  
Tem irmãos (ãs): não  
  
O que você mais gosta em você: tudo  
  
O que você menos gosta em você: nada,brincadeira,minhas piadas sem graça  
  
O que você nunca faria na sua vida: me rebaixar  
  
De novo,eu me despeço;  
  
Senhor Perfeição."  
  
- Julieta,gostei. - guardou a carta e continuou a ler o livro de Feitiços.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
N/A: E aí,o que acharam?  
  
Abraços;  
  
Patricia Granger. 


End file.
